Conventionally, there is an information processing system for receiving, from a data transmission device including an image capturing section, data generated based on an image captured by the image capturing section and performing information processing based on the received data.
The information processing system, however, requires another device in addition to an information processing apparatus and a data transmission device for transmitting data to the information processing apparatus. Thus, the number of devices for performing information processing increases.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide an information processing system, a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method that can be achieved with a more simple configuration.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
In an exemplary configuration of an information processing system according to the exemplary embodiment, an information processing system includes an information processing apparatus and a data transmission device for transmitting data to the information processing apparatus. The data transmission device includes: an image capturing unit; and a computer configured to: generate transmission data including at least data regarding luminances of a plurality of small areas obtained by dividing the entirety of an at least partial area of a captured image captured by the image capturing unit; and transmit the generated transmission data to the information processing apparatus. The information processing apparatus includes a computer configured to: acquire the transmission data; using the acquired transmission data, and based on a luminance of the entirety of the at least partial area of the captured image and the luminance of any of the plurality of small areas, determine a shape of the image capturing target and/or a position of the image capturing target relative to the data transmission device; and based on the result of the determination, perform predetermined information processing.
Based on the above, the shape of an image capturing target and/or the position of the image capturing target relative to a data transmission device can also be determined only by an information processing apparatus and the data transmission device. Thus, it is possible to achieve this determination with a simple system configuration. Further, it is also possible to reduce the amount of transmitted data as compared with a case where the data transmission device transmits a captured image itself to the information processing apparatus.
Further, in the generation of the transmission data, a use area for use in generating the transmission data in a part of the captured image may be set, the entirety of the at least partial area may be the use area, and inside of the use area may be divided to set the plurality of small areas.
Based on the above, the image capturing target is determined using a partial area of the captured image, whereby it is possible to make a more detailed determination.
Further, in the determination of the position of the image capturing target, the determination may be made based on whether or not both a change in the luminance of the entirety of the area and a change in the luminance of a small area at a predetermined position among the plurality of small areas occur.
Based on the above, it is possible to determine that a distance and a shape change only in a part of the image capturing target.
Further, in the generation of the transmission data, the transmission data including data allowing obtaining of coordinates of a center of gravity of the luminance of each of the small areas may be generated. In the determination of the position of the image capturing target, the determination may be made based on coordinates of a center of gravity of the luminance of the entirety of the area calculated using the data included in the transmission data and allowing the obtaining of the coordinates of the center of gravity.
Based on the above, it is possible to determine the shape of the image capturing target and/or the position of the image capturing target near the center of the entirety of an area including all of a plurality of divided small areas.
Further, in the determination of the position of the image capturing target, when changes in the coordinates of the center of gravity of the luminance in the entirety of the area are less than or equal to a certain change, and both a change in the luminance of the entirety of the area and a change in the luminance of a small area at a predetermined position among the plurality of small areas occur, it may be determined that a predetermined portion of the image capturing target changes.
Based on the above, it is possible to determine a change in the shape of the image capturing target and/or a change in the position of the image capturing target near the center of the entirety of the area including all of the plurality of divided small areas.
Further, in the determination of the position of the image capturing target, when coordinates of a center of gravity of the luminance of the entirety of the area are included in a first predetermined range including a center of the entirety of the area, and changes in the coordinates of the center of gravity are less than or equal to a certain change, and both a change in the luminance of the entirety of the area and a change in the luminance of, among the plurality of small areas, a small area included in a second predetermined range including the center of the entirety of the area occur, it may be determined that a predetermined portion of the image capturing target changes.
Based on the above, it is possible to determine a change in the shape of the image capturing target and/or a change in the position of the image capturing target near the center of the entirety of an area including all of a plurality of divided small areas.
Further, in the determination of the position of the image capturing target, when the changes in the coordinates of the center of gravity of the luminance of the entirety of the area are less than or equal to a certain change, and both the change in the luminance of the entirety of the area and the change in the luminance of the small area at the predetermined position among the plurality of small areas occur, it may be determined that a mouth as the image capturing target opens and closes. In the performance of the information processing, the number of times the opening and closing of the mouth determined in the determination of the position of the image capturing target is performed in a predetermined time may be calculated, and game processing corresponding to the number of times may be performed.
Based on the above, it is possible to achieve a game corresponding to the opening and closing of the mouth of a user captured near the center of the entirety of the area including all of the plurality of divided small areas.
Further, the data transmission device may further include an infrared light emission unit. The image capturing unit may be an infrared image capturing unit.
Based on the above, it is possible to determine the distance from the image capturing target using the reflection of emitted infrared light, and based on the distance, it is possible to determine the shape of the image capturing target and/or the position of the image capturing target relative to the data transmission device.
Further, the data transmission device may further include an inertial sensor. In the transmission of the transmission data, the transmission data including data acquired from the inertial sensor may be generated. In the determination of the position of the image capturing target, after it is confirmed that a change in an output of the inertial sensor is smaller than a predetermined value, a process of making the determination may be started.
Based on the above, under the condition that the motion of the data transmission device is less than or equal to a predetermined magnitude, it is possible to determine the shape of the image capturing target and/or the position of the image capturing target relative to the data transmission device.
Further, in the generation of the transmission data, the entirety of the area may be divided into a matrix, thereby setting the plurality of small areas.
Based on the above, using an area having block shapes divided into a matrix, it is possible to determine the shape of the image capturing target and/or the position of the image capturing target relative to the data transmission device.
Further, in the determination of the position of the image capturing target, based on an average value of the luminance of each of the plurality of small areas, it may be determined that a predetermined portion of the image capturing target changes.
Based on the above, based on a change in the luminance of each small area, it is possible to determine the shape and/or the position of the image capturing target.
Further, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the forms of a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
According to the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to achieve information processing with a more simple configuration.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.